A self organizing network (SON) is critical thematic work for standardization raised by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) standards organization during the working period of Release 8/9/10, and is mainly used for implementing, as much as possible, automatic processes in network planning, deployment, optimization and maintenance stages, to reduce conventional manual operations and lower maintenance costs for a network operator.
However, because the SON generally integrates many automatic functions, these automatic functions may conflict with each other in an operating process, and the prior art does not provide a solution to coordinate the conflicts between the SON functions.